List of allies and other characters in Codename: Kids Next Door
The following is a list of characters who are allies of the Kids Next Door organization in the Cartoon Network animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. These are either friends, people who annoy them or people that hang in the sidelines. The allies team up with the KND in hopes of defeating their enemies and reveal their evil plans but not actually part of the organization. Allies Anna Worthington First appearance: Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T. Anna Worthington is the Fourth Grade President-for-life's assistant. She is the Common Cold's niece, and she has asked for favors at least once. She was first seen working with the Delightful Children in Operation P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T., hoping to stop President Jimmy from making school days short at City Hall. In Operation S.N.O.W.I.N.G. she disabled Jimmy's defenses and freed the KND operatives from their shackles, when it was revealed that Jimmy had feelings for Lizzie Devine. Voiced by Anndi McAfee. Boys Next Door Only appearance: "Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E." The Boys Next Door (BND) are a group of boys who make up the next generation of Kids Next Door operatives in an alternate timeline. Rather than fighting against adults as the KND do, however, the BND are engaged in a war against the entire of the opposite gender, led by the evil Madam Margaret and her army of girls in an ultimate battle of the sexes. Led by an older version of Wally Beetles, who is the only remaining member of the original Sector V and probably the only living boy out of the original KND (Numbuhs One and Two were 'girlified', Numbuh Three's whereabouts are unknown and Numbuh Five could possibly be deceased in this timeline), it is an entirely male organization with the exception of Sally Sanban, who is Numbuh Three's granddaughter. The other main characters, who remained anonymous, are assumed to be the descendants of Numbuhs One, Two and Five. Numbuh One's descendant has a crush on Kuki's granddaughter. It is questionable whether or not they exist in the timeline shown at the end of the episode. Bradley (A.K.A. "Numbuh 6") Appearances: "Operation: C.A.M.P.", "Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.", "Operation: S.I.X." While on a mission to save a group of brainwashed kids at a summer camp, Hoagie and Kuki discover a little baby skunk who they name "Bradley". Nigel is disapproving of this at first, but soon Bradley proves his mettle as a Kid Next Door (his skunky odor snaps the campers out of their trance) and soon becomes "Numbuh Six". Then, while on a mission, Numbuh Six gets seriously injured and is sent to hospital, where Hoagy and Kuki operate on him to not only revive him, but improve him, so that he becomes R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y., a half-skunk, half robot who overpowers Cree in the hospital with his stench. He is the first non- hamster/Gerbal animal to be in the KND. Daddy and the Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense Only appearance: "Operation: P.O.O.L." Daddy (real name Tcideneb "Neb" Onu) is the LTDFCD's father and Father's negative counterpart. He is a rather goofy guy who loves kids and is pretty much a coward. He is constantly worried about his children, and other kids as well, and wishes for a world where children are free. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. The Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense appear in "Operation: P.O.O.L.", where they function as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's good counterparts ("LTDFCD" is "DCFDTL" backwards). They live in a trailer with their kid-loving, goofball father, named Daddy, who is Benedict Uno's counterpart. Instead of the monotonous voice of their positive-world counterparts, the Little Traitor Dudes dress as and speak with valley girl/surfer accents; however, like their counterparts, they do stuff in unison. They made friends with the Destructively Nefarious Kids and KND operatives after defeating Negative Numbuh 4. Benjamin Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker and Cree Summer (the same voice actors for the DNK and Sector V operatives) provide their voices. Fanny Fulbright Numbuh 86 is her codename and her first apperance is in operation fugitive. She is in several other episodes; caked five, gradutes, end, zero, among others. She is a boy hater but after being locked in a room with 19th century; he romanticly charms her, and they kiss. In operation graduates she turns into a female irish dog. Grade Presidents of Gallagher Elementary Elected by democratic votes by each of their grades, the Grade Presidents of Gallagher Elementary School see after the well being and the rights of those they govern. Each president is encouraged to let the other do their job, or declare war as if the grades were different countries. Bios of Gallagher's Presidents * First Grade President: Sidney Lucas (Voiced by Rob Paulsen). Appeared in R.A.B.B.I.T. and E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. * Second Grade President: Pauly Marcus (Voiced by Tara Strong). Appeared in E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. One of his hall monitors is Kimmy Arno. Based on production manager Marcus Pauls, according to a Q&A on the KND fan forum. * Third Grade President: Gracie Lu. Appeared in E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. He did not think that Gallagher Elementary would win the battle in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. Probably modeled after crew member Grace Lu. * Fourth Grade President: Eggbert "Egg Boy" Eggleston (Voiced by Tom Kenny). Appeared in Z.O.O., C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., C.L.O.W.N., S.A.F.E.T.Y., M.E.S.S.A.G.E., and N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. President Eggleston takes the position of fourth-grade president after Jimmy McGarfield. He is shaped like an egg. Has appeared in Operations Z.O.O. (in the "ugly kids" cage), C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., (in the toobathon race, gets washed out of the water by Numbuh 4 and his toob, "toobzilla"), N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. (turns sad when his presents turn into coal), E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. (wins the fourth-grade president election, running against Numbuh One, Numbuhs 2-5 voted for him), C.L.O.W.N., S.A.F.E.T.Y., and M.E.S.S.A.G.E. (sends a note to Muffy Jenkins saying "the splinter cell is real"). His father knows Chief Colors with Broken Crayons's father. President Eggleston's father gives the Kingergarteners Ice Cream during soccer practice. * Fifth Grade President: Scotty Vincent (voiced by Tom Kenny). Appeared in E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. Mentions "riding the streets" of San Francisco when he was five years old. Probably modeled after crew member Scott Vincent. Grim Only Appeared in: The Grim Adventures of the KND The Grim Reaper (also known as Grim) mistook Numbuh 1 (who disguised himself as Billy) for Billy for taking his scythe. He tried to torture Numbuh 1 with the Bone of Barnacles but then senses his scythe merged with Billy and the DCFDTL who form the Delightful Reaper. Grim and Numbuh 1 head to Kids Next Door Moon Base and find Mandy in control of the KND (she renames the KND as the MND, obviously standing for "Mandy: New Dictator"). Grim and Numbuh 1 get locked up but get freed by Numbuh 5, who was sent to the med-lab along with Numbuh 362 because of a virus Mandy made up. Grim and Numbuh 1 fuse with the Bone of Barnacles to form the Skeleton Samurai to stop the Delightful Reaper. After Mandy is defeated by the Delightful Reaper, Grim and Numbuh 1 take on the Reaper. Throughout the battle, the Delightful Reaper seems invulnerable to Numbuh One and Grim's attacks (Billy's dad had told Grim in a flashback that he wore the pants "the night he got engaged to Gladys," and comments that they're lucky because "they're immune to lasers, supernatural energies, and mustard.") Mandy then decides to let the Reaper assimilate her so she can control it and take over the world. Her plan fails when Harold (Billy's Dad) removes his lucky pants from the Reaper and the Skeleton Samurai defeats the Delightful Reaper with their "Skeleton Sword Strike". All the KND operatives and other kids become de-assimilated, order is restored to the Moon Base, and Mandy gets captured by the KND, but escapes vowing to get revenge. Numbuh 1 wonders what's her problem and Grim says he has to deal with her in his show every day. jude First appearance: Operation P.I.N.K.E.Y.E. Joe Balooka (his name a takeoff on comic-strip boxer Joe Palooka) appears in Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E. as one of Gallagher Elementary's Hall Monitors. He was once Numbuh 2's partner before Numbuh 2 became a KND operative. Nurse Claiborne bribed him with crumbles in exchange for infecting kids with pinkeye. He got shot himself before he could tell Numbuh 2 Nurse Claiborne was infecting the kids. He saved Numbuh 2 from being infected himself (even managing to give Nurse Claiborne a permanent pinkeye) but was badly injured in the process. He was then fired from the force for helping Nurse Claiborne with her foul cooking. After he was kicked off the Hall Monitor force, the only work he can get was providing security in the parking lot at his dad's store. He also kept a Water Balloon shooter with him. In Op S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., Numbuh 2 visited Joe's dad's store to get chocolate sauce for the Sanbans. Joe thought Numbuh 2 was stealing the sauce, that is until he found the money Numbuh 2 left on the checkout counter. As Numbuh 2 said, he and Joe will always be friends. After striking a deal with a nerdy safety patrol member, he got reinstated into the Hall Monitor force. Voiced by Daran Norris. The Kid First appearance: Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. The Kid first appears in Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. as an opponent to Numbuh 2. It is revealed that Mr. Washer had pitted them against each other so that he could destroy the Hot-Dog Factory, because he's sick of the chili dog stains on his clean store counter. Numbuh 2 and The Kid team up to destroy Mr. Washer's shop. As of Operation C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., he seems to have an interest in Numbuh Three, which angers Numbuh 4. He attends the fourth grade at Gallagher Elementary School, along with the KND, revealed in Operation R.E.C.E.S.S., where he is seen pushing Numbuh Three on the swing. He speaks with a Spanish accent and it has been hinted that he is bilingual. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui (someone else voiced him in his original appearance). His glasses look like Nigel Uno's, except they're rectangular shaped. Hamsters First appearance: Operation C.A.K.E.D. HND The hamsters power the KND’s treehouses. There is a room in the treehouses where the hamsters run on wheels, giving energy to the treehouse and weapons, electricity, etc. They replaced guinea pigs, who used to power the treehouse. They were first seen in Op CAKED where they were pulling half of the Delightful Manor. They officially appeared in Op NO-POWUH, where Numbuh 1 first introduced them. Occasionally they are sent on vacation. Numbuh 3 seems to be the caretaker for all the hamsters. They seem to be able to talk sometimes. Some of them are: Joaquin, the most commonly seen hamster and possibly leader. He appeared in Op KISS where Numbuh 2 wanted to use him as the subject for making a hamster powerful, but Numbuh 2 accidentally turned himself into a teenager instead. It appeared working in Op FOODFITE where it turns him into a giant hampster around the size of the treehouse. He also makes an appearance in Op SNOWING where he relays notes from team member to member for Numbuh 2. He also made an appearance in Op ZERO as one of the senior citizombies to attack Numbuh 1 at his house. Numbuh 2 seems to own him. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Chubbo, actually a dead hamster, who died and Numbuh 3 was most upset about this. Appeared in Op GHOST. Hamsters Next Door, the Hamster Counterparts to the KND. Five hamsters that took the places of Numbuhs 1-5 in Op PIANO when a piano fell on them. Their mission was to destroy violins. They reappear in Operation: HAMSTER (note: the hamster version of Numbuh 4 looks very different and much less clever in this episode) when they take on the Sinister Felines from Atop the Litterbox while the other KND hamsters throw a party. Different VAs have voiced the HND Hamsters: Benjamin Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker and Cree Summer. Dumechi, a hamster who wears a white T-shirt and squirts soda at everyone. Trevor Only appearance: Operation E.N.G.L.A.N.D. Trevor is an English boy who entrusts Numbuh 1 with a mission to return a Rainbow Monkey book to the Great Library. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Wilson Woodrow First appearance: Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. Wilson Woodrow is the Fourth Grade President's secretary. In Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., he takes Anna Worthington's place as the president's secretary after Anna and Jimmy were sent to the Arctic Base in Operation S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. During the Fourth Grade Elections, he counts the votes. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane bribed him with a slice of their birthday cake if he rigged the Fourth Grade election, making the Delightful Children the winners, but he knew he shouldn't have trusted them-- they framed him for tying Muffy Jenkins' shoelaces together, which got him detention for life with no chance for recess. After he gets thrown in detention for that very crime the DCFDTL committed, he tells convict Numbuh 1 he is the real winner of the election. This however was also a lie in order to get Numbuh 1 to free him from detention. At the end of the episode he reveals that the true winner of the election was Eggbert Eggleston. Even though Wilson is an ally of the KND, he sends the Six-Gum Gang after Numbuh 2 to give him the note he was supposed to deliver to Muffy Jenkins. Hoagie left the note in Eggleston's office. Also in the episode M.E.S.S.A.G.E., Wilson tell Hoagie to deliver a message from Eggleston that states, "The splinter cell is real.' This was the debut of the Splinter Cell (from the end of the saga) However, at the time the meaning was unknown due to the fact it was just its debut and all that was known was it was called the Splinter Cell and it was real. He is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. His name is based on U.S. president Woodrow Wilson. Numbuh 362 First appearance: Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. Numbuh 362, also known as Rachel T. McKenzie. She is the Supreme Leader of all of the Kids Next Door and lives on Moonbase. She tried to quit once but changed her mind when Numbuh 1 told her how great she was and also to stop Father from being Supreme Leader. She has blonde hair and she wears a colander as a large helmet with two electric blue spears on top and an orange tag with the number 362 written on it. Her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, over which is an orange sweater. She is always ready to comfort Nigel, but she hates it when he doesn't listen to her and acts irrationally. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Numbuh 1, and she invited him out to dinner in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. to comfort him after his girlfriend, Lizzie, broke up with him (though Numbuh 1 kindly refused and Numbuh 362 said that she is there for him to talk to and leaves). In the series it is told that Numbuh 5 becomes Supreme Commander of Kids Next Door but it is unknown what happens to her. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, and shares the same first name (albeit spelled differently) and a similar last name. It is possible that Nigel and Rachel got married. In Operation F.U.T.U.R.E., a child or grandchild shared Nigel's appearance and Rachel's blond hair. Vin Moosk Appearances: Operation K.N.O.T. Numbuh one meets Vin Moosk for the first time in the Op K.N.O.T., where he is shown to be leader of a unanimous and seemingly lone group of warriors fighting the urge to wear ties and work in a very disciplined manner, viz. like adults in a big corporation. He is declared to be the coolest adult that Numbuh 1 has ever met and he sacrifices his fight (and thus goes back to wearing ties) so that the children around the world may be saved from the mighty Anaconda-like tie beast, and thus saves Numbuh One and his teammates. He is later shown to be rescued from his boring accounting job by Numbuh one sending a bottle of spray starch (the snake-like ties weakness) to him. Other Billy Billy yet again gets himself into a mess. He wears his dad's lucky pants and gets them ripped by Grim's scythe, and he worries that his dad will "sell his organs if he finds out he ripped his lucky pants." Billy calls The Eds's Pesky Problem Fixers to help him but they ended up not helping because Billy was broke. Eddy suggests to call the Kids Next Door if Billy's "looking for charity". Billy then called the KND, thinking they were the The Powerpuff Girls to help him. Their attempts to remove the pants failed, resulting in a snot-covered Numbuh Three after Billy's nose falls off. Numbuh 1 disguised himself as Billy (everyone kept confusing him of Billy except for Numbuh 5, Mandy, and later Grim) to keep Harold (Billy's Dad) from knowing the pants are missing while the rest of Sector V try to remove the pants at the Kids Next Door Moon Base. Billy and his stupidity kept causing problems on the way there. Sector V couldn't go to the base because of the DCFDTL who are plotting something. When they get to their mansion, Billy has to use the bathroom and mistakes the Delightfulization Chamber they fixed as a bathroom. The DCFDTL chase after Billy in the Chamber and, thanks to Billy's almost-similar-to-Dee-Dee curiosity of buttons, get fused with him and Grim's scythe. They become a creature know as the Delightful Reaper. The Delightful Reaper was mostly controlled by the DCFDTL but sometimes has Billy's personality which annoys the DCFDTL wondering why they assimilated him in the first place. Throughout the special, Billy's stupidity keeps getting in the DCFDTL's way like saying he wants to eat something. In the end, after the Delightful Reaper had been defeated and Numbuh One was taken by Harold mistaking him for Billy, Billy tries to take over the Kids Next Door as Numbuh One, but no one falls for it and pelts Billy with multiple items, including Grim's scythe. Billy Hocslawger Billy Hocslawger is a kid who appeared in Op CLOSET. He got lost in his extremely messy closet and had to be rescued by Sector V. He has an ugly pink and orange snowsuit that came to life, called the Abominable Snowsuit. He is also stubborn like his father, according to his mother (voiced by Jill Talley). He's voiced by Tom Kenny. Boxy Boxy is a box of anchovy pizza Numbuh 3 named Boxy in her report in Op REPORT. He was only seen alive in poorly drawn crayon when Numbuh 3 was telling a story. Kindergarteners The Kindergarteners are little kids with the personalities of wild west-era Native Americans. The Crayonk Kindergarteners are the biggest most noble of all the kindergarteners and are the least forgiving when they catch an older kid in their territory, the Gallagher Elementary Gymnasium. The Crayonk Tribe consider the Fourth-graders of Gallagher Elementary to be their enemy, since James Nixon McGarfield used to be the Fourth Grade President and some Fourth-Graders, such as the Six-Gum Gang, have been known to steal their milk money and give them atomic wedgies. The Crayonk Tribe is led by Chief Colors with Broken Crayons (His father knows President Eggleston's father; voiced by Cree Summer). Other members of this tribe include Sits in Corner (voiced by Dave Wittenberg), Still Wets Pants, Mother Dresses Funny and Gets Pigtails Pulled (voiced by Jennifer Hale). The Crayonk Tribe soon realizes that not all fourth graders are bad (especially after Numbuh Two got back Sits in Corner's milk money from Runt, the leader of the Six-Gum Gang) and make peace with the fourth graders. A reference to the kidnergardeners from Recess. Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop Only appearance: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L. Lasso Lass and her horse, Clip-Clop appear in Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L. She runs an kid-loving organization called the "Cowboy Kids Club" and it is revealed that Wink and Fibb were members of that very club ever since they were kids. Even though she is extremely old now, she fights with the KND to retrieve Mr. Fibb's dome. In the end, she falls in love with "Timmy" again much to his dismay and is seen chasing him to the sunset. Lasso Lass is voiced by Candi Milo and Clip-Clop is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Lizzie Lizzie is Numbah one's girlfriend. Her first appearance was in Op Lizzie. She mostly refers to Numbah one as Nigie. In Op Pool her counterpart was Eizzel. Eizzel pulled her into another dimension the Numbah one followed. She sweet and is rarely seen but when she is she's with Sector V. It appears she may know about KND but isn't an operative. She wears glasses and has brown pigtails. Sector V mostly makes fun Numbah one because he has a girlfriend. It is never seen that they kiss because they feel that's what teenagers do and they are an enemy. Nick and Chip Nick and Chip are reporters. Nick sounds like sports reporter Howard Cosell when he reports, but speaks normally once he is away from the mic. Chip seems to be a parody of famed broadcaster Harry Carry. Nick first reported the Toobathon in Op CAKED-FOUR. He appeared again with glasses-wearing Chip reporting the vaseball game in Op BREAKUP. Revealed in Op MISSION, Nick's mom doesn't like it when he's visiting "disgusting" bowling alleys, dragging Nick by the ear along the way (Nick's mother: "Nicky! What have I told you about visiting disgusting bowling alleys"). Nick is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Stewie Stewie is Joe's patrol partner. In Operation SPANKENSTINE, while she was looking in the store for the money Numbuh 2 left on the counter, she was attacked by Mushi's Spankenstine Monster. Families Mrs. Uno Mrs. Uno is the British mother of Nigel. Oblivious to Numbuh 1's problems. She has appeared in Ops K.N.O.T. and S.A.F.A.R.I. Her face is rarely seen in the series, but it can be seen on an official KND website. Later in the series, in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it is revealed that Mrs. Uno was once a KND operative herself and was Numbuh 999 who, according to Numbuh 0 was the first woman operative in the seventh age of the KND. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. Monty Uno Monty Uno is the British father of Nigel and the decommissioned Numbuh 0, the founder of the seventh age of the Kids Next Door. As regular Monty he seems pretty clueless, but always wants to make his son happy. It's his desire to make Nigel happy and lets Nigel test the recommissioning module on him. After Nigel went to recomission him again after defeating Grandfather and saving the moonbase. He found a message from Number Zero stating his goal now is to be a good father to Nigel. As Number Zero he's much like Nigel except seems more cautious as opposed to Nigel's often risky and reckless behavior. It is possible that he is named after Monty Python, a British comedy group. Voiced by Frank Welker. Betty Gilligan Betty Gilligan is the mother of Hoagie and Tommy Gilligan. First appeared in Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. with a different look and voice. Her face was first seen in Op C.L.U.E.S. Numbuh 3's mom and Mr. Boss are her bosses. She seems to be nervous and in Op T.O.M.M.Y. owned some 2x4 technology. Voiced by Candi Milo. Except in Operations T.O.M.M.Y., where she was voiced by Cree Summer. Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan, Sr. Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan, Sr. The Italian father of Hoagie and Tommy Gilligan. An advicator of the ideal of "Farfigtubin", though contrary to his stories, he lost the annual Toobathon race every year. It is unknown if he's living or deceased, in Op C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., Numbuh Two spoke of him in past tense for much of the episode, and Mr. Gilligan never appeared in person, speaking only in spirit. However, Mrs. Gilligan spoke of him in present tense in the final part of that episode, saying "Not you too, Hoagie!". Voiced (in characters' thoughts) by Jeff Bennett. Appears in the comic Operation: T.R.I.K.E. Lydia Gilligan Lydia Gilligan is the mother of Betty and grandmother of Hoagie, Jr. and Tommy Gilligan. Is a member and possibly the leader of the Senior Citizen Squad. She is extremely grumpy. She goes to Sure Would Forest Senior Citizen Center, although she would rather stay with her daughter, Betty. When Tommy doesn’t listen to his mother, Lydia often repeats what his mother said and he listens to her. It is assumed she is not married. She sometimes mistakes Hoagie for Tommy. At the end of the episode S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. it may appear as though she is developing an infatuation for Count Spankulot. She sometimes uses Yiddish expressions such as "meshugenah". Voiced by Candi Milo. Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan is the brother of Hoagie Gilligan who is always trying to get into the kids next door. Mushi Sanban Genki Sanban Genki Sanban is the mother of Kuki and Mushi Sanban. She works above Mrs. Gilligan in the accounting department at the same company Mr. Beetles works at. Her name is a play on the Japanese word "genki" which can be translated as "energetic." She is calm and serious in nature, and often calms her hot-tempered husband. It was discovered that she never played with a doll in her life, which made her jealous of her own daughters, as seen in Op C.L.U.E.S. Voiced by Lauren Tom. Kani Sanban Kani Sanban is the irritable father of Kuki and Mushi Sanban. His name is a pun of the Japanese word "Kani," meaning "crab," as he can be crabby in nature. He is known to lose his temper very easily, and prefers cold climates during the summer, as seen in Operation: H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F., when he froze his home and the Sector V tree house by turning the thermostat far too low in the end of Operation: H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. (although this episode took place in the winter) after Numbuh 3 was defeated by Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5. He resembles the father of Yumi Ishiyama and Hiroki Ishiyama from Code Lyoko. He also has a tendency to act childishly despite being an adult. Voiced by Keone Young. Joey Beetles Joey Beetles is the baby brother of Numbuh 4. Though small in age and size, he's known as the best dodgeball player in the world and single-handedly defeats the evil Dodgeball Wizard in Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. when no one else could. Numbuh 2 was the only one to witness this. He also has a habit of dancing with his diaper off, as seen in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. In this episode he also annoys Numbuh 4, though he got mad when he thought the Safety-Bot had made Joey bleed. He first appeared in Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T. with his parents and Numbuh 4 eating dinner at the table. He wasn't named until his next appearance, Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. He appears again in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y and has been confirmed to appear in Operation: M.O.O.N. He has round blond hair like his brother. He is possibly named after a joey (baby kangaroo). Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Mr. Beetles Mr. Beetles is the clueless, goofball father of Wally and Joey Beetles. He works for Mr. Boss, the same company that Mrs. Sanban and Mrs. Gilligan work at. He works a second job at a fast food restaurant to pay off the pool he had installed. He loves to bowl and is part of a team called the Aussie Alley Masters, as seen in "Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.". Although he's pretty clueless, he and Numbuh 4 seem to be very close. He also wanted to attend a seminar to be a better father just to be turned into a caffeine-crazy man-bull to be later saved by his son (in "Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R."). Mrs. Beetles Mrs. Beetles is the clueless mother of Wally and Joey Beetles, and the wife of Mr. Beetles. Dr. Lincoln Dr. Lincoln or Mr. Lincoln is the father of Cree and Abby Lincoln. An obvious parody of Bill Cosby, he was revealed to be a former clown, but is now a doctor at Memorial Hospital. His face has never been seen. Mr. Lincoln is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Mrs. Lincoln Mrs. Lincoln is the mother of Cree and Abigail Lincoln. She speaks with a French accent, and her face has never been seen. She's voiced by Cree Summer. Category:Lists of Codename: Kids Next Door characters